Operation FEARSOME FOUR
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The KND interacting with the world of horror with my team known as the Fearsome Four. This will just be a series of one shots with that premis.
**Operation FEARSOME FOUR**

 **Chapter 1: New Girl**

School was boring. Everyone knew this, especially Jodie DeFeo. She was a young ghost who is currently trying to live a normal life with her new family; a ragtag band of misfits known as The Fearsome Four. Ash Williams, a chainsaw handed, Boomstick wielding badass who fought the evils of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis or The Book of the Dead, on more than one account and always came out on top and mostly in tact. Dr. Herbert West is a medical genius, his knowledge of science and medicine make him a viable asset to any hospital who hires him, and also is the inventor of a reanimation serum that has a small, if not deadly side effect. Kayako Saeki is a ghostly woman who haunts the house she died in, but when the Necronomicon reared its ugly pages, she lent her ghostly abilities to help. The TallMan, a tall mortician who is not of this world. He was once the keeper of the Necronomicon until it was stolen and used for evil once more. The TallMan formed the three individuals into the badass team known as the Fearsome Four.

Jodie was writing her notes for class when the teacher called the attention of everyone. "Excuse me class, can I have your attention? I would like to welcome a new student!" The teacher announced. The class groaned, Jodie was the only one interested, "She's from out of town and her family moved here because her mother sought a better job opportunity. I would like you to welcome, Kuki Sanban!" The teacher motioned to an energetic, Japanese girl in a long sleeved green shirt sweater thing.

"Hi everyone! I hope we can be good friends!" Kuki announced to everyone.

"Miss. Sanban, why don't you take the open seat next to Jodie."

"Ok!" Kuki skipped to the open seat. Jodie looked to Kuki.

"Hey, I'm Jodie." The young ghost introduced. Kuki shook Jodie's hand, immediately introducing herself.

"I'm Kuki Sanban! Nice to meet you Jodie!"

"Hey Kuki, wanna come to my house after school?" Jodie inquired, hoping for a yes. All she had to do after school was hang out with The Fearsome Four, but they're adults, and adults can be boring sometimes. All Ash is interested in is cleaning his chainsaw and car. Herbert is way too into science. Kayako is like a mother to Jodie, so she spends a lot of time grocery shopping or other various mom things. Finally, The TallMan is like a grandfather, he's cool, but not someone Jodie could see herself hanging out with daily. All she had was her St. Bernard, Cujo.

"Sure! I would love too."

After school, Kuki and Jodie were talking, in attempt to get to know each other more. "So, you're a ghost?" Kuki asked in astonishment.

"Yup." Jodie replied.

"You were shot by your brother Ronnie and now live with superheroes?"

"Pretty much." Jodie replied again, "They didn't even know the house was haunted. Ash got it because it was cheap."

Kuki put her fingers to her chin, "I wanna meet this Ash."

Jodie and Kuki walked up to the house, the infamous Amityville house. Jodie told Kuki the story already, and even though she was a brave girl given her time in the KND, she was still a bit shaken. The two entered the house only to find Cujo sleeping on the couch. Kuki got excited and rushed to hug the big mutt. "He's so cute!" She shouted, giving the dog multiple kisses.

Jodie chuckled, then spotting a note on the table. "Dear Jodie, Ash, Jebediah, and I have been called to action. The video tape girl and a new Ghostface have teamed up to be like us, and we are training them. Herbert is in the basement. Pizza is in the freezer. Don't burn the house down. Love Kayako." Jodie read the note, feeling a bit saddened. They were always away. If it wasn't fighting a new evil, it was something else, Jodie was normally alone. The reason they got Cujo was to give Jodie more company.

"Say Kuki, wanna meet Herbert?" Jodie asked.

"Sure!" Kuki replied. The two walked to the basement door, Jodie knocking.

"Herbert, it's Jodie! Can you come up stairs for a moment?" No answer. The only thing that was heard was the sound of rustling, and banging. Jodie groaned, "If it's not one thing with that man, it's another." She opened the door, "Herbert it's-" she was cut off, and the two stared at what was at the bottom of the stairs; a skeleton covered in brown, melting tar. He opened his mouth and roared.

"Brains!" And ran up the stairs. The girls screamed, slamming the door and running, only to hear the door break down and the monster chase them. "Brains!" It roared again, reaching a hand out and grabbed Kuki. It was about to chomp on her head when Herbert grabbed Tarman from behind.

"There we are! Time for your medicine!" He shouted, shoving a needle full of green liquid into the Tarman. He grabbed Kuki and Jodie and ran to the living room grabbing an umbrella as well. The Tarman followed, slower, and starting to trip on its own feet.

"He opened the red and white stripped umbrella once Tarman was in view, "Ok girls, stay behind me."

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"Because I have him the correct dosage for a raving zombie."

What is it?" The girls asked in unison.

"Overdose." He said, and Tarman exploded into a mix of tar, bone, and green liquid. It landing everywhere. Herbert closed the umbrella once it was safe, "Ok girls, it's safe. He's dead." Jodie tugged on Herbert's pant leg to get his attention, "Yes Jodie?"

Jodie slapped him. "What was that!?" She snapped.

"I was testing an experiment..." He answered cautiously.

Jodie was fuming with anger, "Did you have to do it on a school day!?" She snapped again, a bit louder.

Herbert adjusted his glasses and his tie, "Well. I assume you brought a new friend home?"

Jodie nodded, "Herbert, this is Kuki! She's my new friend!"

Kuki shook Herbert's hand rapidly, "That was so cool! You just grabbed him and injected him and BOOM! He's now a paint stain!" Kuki praised him. Herbert readjusted his glasses.

"Why thank you, you have no idea how often I do that." He told the young girl, Jodie rolling her eyes.

"I'm Kuki Sanban!"

"Dr. Herbert West."

Jodie snapped Herbert out of his praise, "If you excuse us, we're gonna go up to my room. Let me know when Kayako and the others get back." With that, the two fled upstairs. Herbert attending back to the mess of the zombie.

"Mind helping Cujo?" Herbert jokingly asked the dog. Cujo snored in response.

 **To explain, this is not a direct sequel to Fearsome Four for my fellow longtime reader(s). This isn't a spinoff of Crystal Gems vs Fearsome Four either. This is probably gonna be just a bunch of one shots with the KND interacting with the Fearsome Four. It's just me writing for a bit of fun.**


End file.
